She Watched
by SoxTragicallyxInsane
Summary: You were always bursting with emotions, and your eyes would always shine with a light that no one was able to put out, no matter what. You were always so full of life. Though, sometimes, it had you done on your knees, you were still craving for it.


**She Watched**

You were always bursting with emotions, and your eyes would always shine with a light that no one was able to put out, no matter what. You were always so full of life. Though, life sometimes had you down on your knees, but you still had a craving for it. It was always, '_What's going to happen next' _or '_what should I do?' _But, it's so different now.

You changed the minute you saw Sirius fall. Your dream of being loved, and loving in return…_vanished_. You stopped wanting to be loved, and you stopped loving the ones that already loved you. Your eyes didn't shine anymore, and you weren't full of emotions. You were always just…_there_. You seemed to just drift through classes, and you wished for the days to end.

You stopped playing Quidditch, you stopped using your invisibility cloak, and the Map. It was like you didn't want to be something that Sirius wanted you to be, because he wasn't there to see you do it. There were times, when she would walk by your room in his old house, and you would just be sitting on the bed rocking back and forth. But you didn't cry, you never cried.

You never talked to Remus. He reminded you too much of something you once had in Sirius. Remus wanted to be your father figure that Sirius wasn't able to be. And you hated him for taking away that opportunity.

You would always look at her, and see something in her that you couldn't ever have. So you tried to hate her, but something inside wouldn't let you. She watched you from afar, and while she didn't know what you were going through, she felt your heartbreak.

She watched you, as you struggled to move on, and lost what little you had found, and then later you found out why you couldn't hate her. You, Harry Potter, had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. Something that you didn't want, because Sirius couldn't have it, he could fall in love with anyone. So she stayed and she watched you.

_"Hey, Potter! How's that mutt of yours doing? Oh, wait…he's dead isn't he?" Malfoy shouted maliciously across the Great Hall. People dragged in a breath, since Sirius had been freed, they knew who he was talking about. _

_Harry looked up, fire burning in his normally jaded eyes, his hand went to his wand. _

_"No, Harry don't, he's not worth it" Hermione whispered._

_Harry looked at her he seemed betrayed…_

_So he ran. He ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, and he didn't stop. He sat in the chair, in front of the fire all night long. He wasn't going to bed, because when he did, he saw Sirius' disappointed face. _

_He was falling apart, and she watched while he did it. Ginny was always watching him, and she found herself falling in love with him, the person that she had vowed to get over. She was falling in love all over again. He had seemed too strong, but he was falling apart at her feet. _

_"Harry…" She asked. He was sitting in the chair, he hadn't moved all night. _

_"What Ginny?" His horse voice asked. _

_"Are you alright?" She winced. That was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't, _

_"No, not really. I can't stop thinking about him."_

_"Harry, we all miss him, and you more so then others, but pushing us away, is only causing you, and us more pain."_

_"Ginny, he wanted me to be like my parents, and he wanted me to be happy, but I can't do that". _

_"Do it Harry, live on. You can't live each day wondering about what would have happened if he'd lived, because in reality, you'll never know. Give him the chance to watch you from afar. Don't put his sacrifice to shame, Harry", Ginny whispered._

_"Don't you get it, Ginny? I didn't want him to sacrifice himself for me, I wanted him to stay safe, that's why I went in the first place, and he died, because I couldn't stop myself from seeing through the trap", Harry rasped. _

_"Harry, whether or not you wanted him to sacrifice himself is not up to you. The fact is, is that he did it, because you meant that much to him. He was your Godfather, Harry. That's what parents do; they protect their children above themselves. And that's what he did, he fulfilled his duty, just because he loved you", Ginny snapped at him. _

_"Just live on for Sirius, Harry. Be everything that he wanted you to be, be what he wanted to be, don't waste yourself away, because in the end, it won't be worth it". _

_And Harry smiled, because she was right, and he took her hand. _

She had always watchedyou from afar, and now she didn't have to, because now,you'd be watching each other, andyou'd be doing it together.


End file.
